Skygazer
by NeonGreenSheep
Summary: Innocence is a liability, love is a string that strangles, and hope is a twisted knife. While Demise's unholy war against the Surface has ended in Hylia's favor, victims of his villainy still linger. A bird who had never flown or seen the sky and her 'breathing corpse' of a mother hold secrets that they cannot remember; secrets that the Spirit Maiden would rather forget. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my second attempt at this story. I hope it live up to your-and my-expectations. Please read, review, and criticize. I'm pretty mad about how I can't seem to get this story to flow well, so please help me in this endeavor. If something sounds weird, looks wonky, or just plain isn't right, tell me. You don't even have to be nice about it. I desperately need the critique to get better as a writer.**

**Life is pretty hectic right now, so don't expect rapid-fire updates, or scheduled updates. Forgive me.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

A large bird slunk through the shadows, placing each step carefully, head low, breaths slow and silent. She had never snuck here in the dead of night, but her mother's current condition left her no other choice. Her fever was getting higher and Cessna feared that she would not make it through the night. She heard that the people that were using the nearby structure as a nest had potions. Surely, surely one of those potions would heal her mother, Cessna thought. So here she was, blinded by the darkness of the night, doing her best to conceal herself in the shadows. She knew how to enter the strange temple during the day when the people were away. She had made a habit of sneaking in and snatching their food when they were careless enough to leave it unguarded.

This was different though. She couldn't see a thing, her feathers were brittle and dull, and she could hear and smell people inside. Two people, and two…things. She couldn't figure out what the things were, but she didn't like the idea of crossing their path.

Cessna shook her head to clear her mind. It was now or never. Her mother could not wait any longer. With that thought in her mind, Cessna made the final few steps to the crack in the ceiling where she would be dropping into the room below. There was no hope for a silent entrance; her feathers were neither silent nor efficient, meaning she would have to make this a quick mission. Grab the boy's bag then run, run, run. She had no time to waste once they heard her frantic flapping and inevitable crash into their private sanctuary. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and remembered her plan. Jump in, land in the tree below, grab bag, run back to tree, get in it, then pray, pray that she could manage to get some lift from her wings to allow her to escape from the entrance from whence she came.

Cessna shuddered. She didn't want to do this. She really, really, really didn't want to do this. But what other choice did she have? She jumped before she could change her mind.

Her stomach flipped and she flapped her wings like crazy to slow her decent into the branches of the tree. The tree shook violently once it bore her weight, alerting all the beings in the room to her presence. Cessna hopped out of the tree and dashed for the futon that was stretched on the floor, whose occupants were already scurrying to their feet. Cessna heard talons scratching on stone and felt her heart leap out of her chest. Monsters? Were the other beings in here besides people monsters?! Cessna lost all composure and made a mad dash for the tree, her fragile avian nerves had killed any semblance of human thought her mother had given her.

She lunged for the tree, claws outstretched and ready to climb the bark to the top. Her claws scrambled against the rough surface of the tree in her frantic haste, causing her to fall onto her wing, from which a brutal snap could be heard.

_No. Nonononono. Not this, not now, no please!_

Tears rolled from her eyes as she got up with her wing limp to her side. _I can fix this, I can fix this, I can fix this with mushroom clouds, mother's hurt won't go away. Get potion, get potion._

Cessna struggled to her feet through the pain. Darkness was closing on her. The things in the room, the monsters were cornering her, their eyes big and gold, ready to devour. One grabbed her tail and the other sat upon her body to hold her down. Cessna struggled and cried and flapped her good wing.

The monster who held her tail captive let go and walked to Cessna's head. It cooed.

The buzzing of human voices reached Cessna's ears and she let out one more futile attempt at escape before she finally submitted. She plopped her head on the floor and let out a pitiful whimper. The humans across the room lit a lantern and came towards her limp form.

Cessna wept. She had failed, she had failed, she had failed. Mother would die soon and it was all her fault.

The boy carefully placed his hand on Cessna's head and gave it a pet. He spoke gently as he moved from her head to her injured wing and the girl placed Cessna's head in her lap. Cessna felt the monster move off her back and sit behind the girl. Cessna didn't move. The pain in her wing was unbearable. The boy slowly slid his hand from Cessna's back and down the wing, feeling for any other bumps and bruises besides the obviously broken bone that had ripped through the dirty skin and ratty feathers. He shook his head and mumbled disapprovingly at the sight.

The boy pulled a rope from his pack and used it to tie Cessna to the tree by her neck, gave her a gentle scratch on her head, then stood. His voice mingled with the girl's for a moment as she stroked Cessna's neck to soothe her.

Cessna felt so sick. Pain was in her body and a hole was in her heart. Her mother would die tonight. Her mother would die tonight because she had failed. Death. Death. Death. Cessna thought they had escaped death. She thought they were free. When the shadows melted from her mother's figure and the metallic beast's voice no longer rang through the halls of the castle of onyx. She thought they were free.

Cessna flung her head skywards and let out a shriek. "Forgive me mother! Forgive me!"

The girl gasped and shrunk back from Cessna's grief-filled wail. Cessna just let her head dangle as if her neck was broken like her little heart. So much hurt. Worst kind of hurt. The kind of hurt that mother had. Too hurt to move. Too hurt to live. Too much hurt.

Cessna slipped into unconsciousness. Her last thought was her mother's dull eyes that would never shine again.

* * *

Thank you and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Cessna awoke to a snap, an incredible amount of pain, and a ton of weight upon her fragile body.

Pipit placed his hand on the frantic Loftwing chick's neck and rubbed tenderly. "It's okay. I know it hurts, I'll make it better, but you have to quit moving okay?"

"What's the weird blanket for, Pipit?" Zelda motioned to the heavy cloth that kept Cessna pinned to the ground, "It looks…heavy?"

"It's used to restrain Loftwings so they don't injure themselves further when bird experts like me are working on them." Pipit turned back to his squawking patient, "Calm down, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Cessna ceased struggling and chattered her beak in defeat. With all her strength and energy gone, she used the last ounce of remaining willpower to throw Pipit the single most loathsome look that has ever came across a Loftwing's face. This did not go unnoticed by the human occupants of the Sealed Temple.

Link shuddered. "That Loftwing chick looks like it _hates_ you."

"I don't think anyone would like me if I just reset their bone without anesthetic."

"Still," Zelda whimpered, "I didn't think Loftwings were capable of _hate_…"

Pipit uncorked a bottle of Mushroom Spores and spread them onto Cessna's wounded wing. "I'm new to this whole "Surface" thing, but I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that Loftwings aren't supposed to be on the Surface. Maybe the darkness that used to linger here got to her and made her capable of hate."

Link cocked his head to the side.

Pipit snickered. "Yes, her. This Loftwing is female."

Zelda eyed the bird's milky body. "How about her feathers, Pipit? They look pretty bad."

"Heh." Pipit shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think this bird knows how to preen. Even if she did, I don't think it would do her much good. I have a theory about this whole escapade. I say that this bird is…I hate to say it this way, but _defective_."

"Defective?" Link narrowed his eyes, "She looks fine to me."

"Loftwings aren't supposed to be all white, and Loftwings will toss their eggs out of the nest if they feel that there is something wrong with the egg. I guess this bird somehow hatched and lived."

"That's sad." Zelda leaned down to pet the little bird's head, "We'll get you all fixed up. We'll teach you how to preen and fly and you'll be the happiest little Loftwing there is."

Cessna couldn't understand the peoples' tongues, but she could tell that the girl was optimistic about something. Cessna assumed it was her, as she hadn't been eaten or attacked yet. Her wing had stopped aching and she looked at is curiously. The wound was gone and the bone healed as if it had never snapped like a twig and the thought made her shudder. Pipit situated himself behind Cessna's line of sight and pulled a halter over her head before she could scramble away from him. He pulled the cloth off of Cessna's body and connected a lead to the halter. Cessna snorted and jerked the other way.

"She's a defiant one, Link. Are you sure you want to be left alone with her?" Pipit handed the lead to link and brushed his hands off on his pants, "I can stay here a little while longer."

"It's fine, Pipit. You have already done too much." Zelda smiled.

"I'll be in Skyloft if you need me. I'll try to come back down tomorrow morning to check on her." Pipit turned towards the exit, "Try to get her to eat and preen if you can."

Link gave Pipit a nod of assurance.

"Good." Pipit walked to his yellow Loftwing and hopped on. "See you!"

* * *

The first thing Groose noticed was the awful stench.

"Ugh." Groose plugged his nose. "It smells like a hot bathroom and wet bird…"

He smoothed his hair before walking on. He had made it a personal goal of his to map the Surface and find new materials for his inventions. Groose may not have been the Hero of the Goddess, but he refused to be useless. His pride and sense of responsibility prevented that. He continued on through the thick brush of the deep, deep woods of Faron Forest until he came upon a clearing. The scent intensified to a near intolerable level.

"What is that! Did something die?" Groose poked about the clearing to confirm his suspicions, "What could smell that putrid?"

He checked under the bushes, he flipped over rocks, but he found nothing. He huffed and sat down beside a tree. "If I stay here any longer I'll be nauseous…"

He closed his eyes and placed his hands over his aching head. The smell had given him a monstrous headache. In the silence, he heard a small patter coming from the tree.

_Breathing…_ Groose thought, _Is a monster hiding here? Bokoblins did smell pretty nasty, but not like this…_

Groose pressed himself against the tree trunk and sidled along its base. Whatever that monster was, he was going to get it. Link wasn't the only one with a sword now, Groose had also gotten clearance from the academy to equip a sword in peacetime and he wasn't shabby either. What he lacked in agility he made up for with brute force.

Groose's heart lurched when his leg was no longer supported by the tree and he fell backwards a little. He felt something snap under his boot and he spun around to see what he stepped on with his sword drawn and shield ready.

Instead of the monster he anticipated, he found a girl that was hidden inside the tree's hollow trunk. She was naked, covered in her own waste, a little too thin for comfort, marred by sores, and hollow eyes. Groose's heart raced. _Is she dead?_

She looked into the distance and blinked. As far as she was concerned, he didn't exist.

Groose kneeled to her level and shook her shoulder, mindful not to look at her exposed female anatomy. "Hey, can you stand?"

Nothing.

"Can you hear me?"

She blinked.

Groose gently grabbed the girl's wrists and pulled her out of the tree trunk. The first oddity he observed was that she had a series of black x's carved into her hands. The second was her green eyes, a rarity in Skyloft. The third…

Groose almost dropped the girl in shock, but managed to lay her down carefully at the last second. He placed his trembling hand on her right ear. Her round right ear.

He traced it with his fingertips. _Did…did someone cut her ears to make it look that way? No, there's no scar and the crease in it looks natural…_

After a moment of wonder, a hardness settled itself in Groose's heart. "What _are_ you? Why are you alone like this? Huh?"

The girl did nothing, just like she always did. Groose scooped her up into his arms and set off to Lake Floria, where he planned to bathe her, dress her wounds, and get her fed. He hoped it would get her to talk, to emote, anything to take away the creepy, doll like-quality the girl possessed.

* * *

Trivia:

In this chapter, Pipit says that Cessna is "defective". I'm a stickler for details, so when I wanted Cessna to be white, I made sure that it wasn't just a cosmetic preference. Cessna has the normal color for a Loftwing's beak, legs, and eyes, but her feathers are pure white. Cessna has a condition known as Leucism, or a lack of skin pigment. Unlike albinism, which is the lack of melanin, an animal with Leucism has the normal eye color of their species, not red. Birds usually retain beak and leg color. However, a bird with Leucism usually has weak and brittle feathers because of their condition, which is why Cessna's feathers are so ratty.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Lake Floria was a calm, serene place. The waters were clear, the air was fresh and fragrant with the scent of flowers. Groose thought it was the perfect place to wash the girl he found. It was close to where he found her, it was private, and it was very clean.

But Faron was having none of that. Groose had heard Link's complaints about Faron's…_quests_…if you can even call them that. They were fool's errands, things to distract him so he wouldn't have to do her job. Link said it best.

"_I think she's allergic to helping people."_

By Hylia, was Link right. The second his feet touched the water's edge Faron leapt from the water in a fury. So here he was, fighting with a creature that could kill him with a swat of her choice appendage because he wants to give someone a bath.

"Look, I know she's filthy, but-" Groose tried to reason with Faron, but she cut him short.

"This has nothing to do with her physical condition, however vile." Faron hissed as she lowered herself to Groose's level, "Her soul is tainted, she is forever bound to evil. Leave her where you found her and let the remaining monsters of the Surface eat her flesh. Let her body return to whence she came. Let her be devoured by darkness."

"I will not!" Groose strode up to the dragon's face and pointed at her, "How am I supposed to leave someone in need?"

Faron rose from her position to tower over the pitiful human below her. _Best to assert dominance_, she thought. "Have you ever heard about the Farmer and the Snake?"

"No."

"A farmer found a snake freezing to death in the middle of winter. Out of compassion, he took the snake out of the cold and placed it upon his bare chest to warm it. When the snake finally regained its vigor, its first action was to bite the man, who soon died."

Groose gulped. "But she is not a snake-"

"She might as well be." Faron turned her attention towards the girl who lay on the ground discarded behind Groose, "She is no better than one."

"I'm not going to leave he-"

Faron roared. "I care not if you leave her! But she will not bathe here. These waters are pure, take her elsewhere. I will not allow my domain to be tainted by her influence. If she ever comes here again, I shall devour her, heart, body and soul. _Are we clear_?"

After the shock of Faron's tirade faded from the boy's face, Faron dove under the water and wasn't seen again. Groose took another minute to process Faron's words.

"I'll prove to you, Faron," Groose picked up the girl and whistled for his bird, "This girl is no monster."

It was a shame, really. He was only half wrong.

* * *

Zelda held a slice of pumpkin in her hand and stretched it out to the Cessna, "Here, I think you'll like this."

Cessna slowly and carefully plucked the fruit from Zelda's hands and swallowed it whole. She hadn't eaten in so long, she winced at the fruit sliding down her throat and making her empty stomach flip and snarl for more.

"Link! Link! She ate!" Zelda practically glowed from all the happiness, "You try!"

Link was sleeping on the other side of the temple. He cracked open one eye and focused it on Zelda.

"Come on Sleepyhead! I got the Loftwing to eat! I want you to try feeding her too. It might make her more comfortable around us both."

Link rose to his feet, grabbed another slice of pumpkin from the bowl, and held it out to Cessna. Once again she ate it.

"I knew you would come around." Link reached out and scratched the back of Cessna's head.

* * *

Gaepora was a very understanding man. He accepted that Link was entrusted by a task greater than he should ever have to shoulder, that his daughter was the Goddess incarnate, and that the Surface really did exist.

But he did have problems understanding why Groose was trying to sneak a naked, thin, half dead girl into the Academy bath. Groose's eccentric words, red face, and panicked expression made the situation even more difficult to process.

"Groose, calm down and speak slower. You found this girl on the Surface, and you brought her here to give her proper care, am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"That's very kind of you." Gaepora assured, "Let's get her into the bath, dress her wounds, give her some clothes, and see where we can go from there."

Groose let out all of his anxiety in a long, heavy sigh. "Thanks."

"There is no one in the bath right now, so it is best that you hurry and get her inside before someone else sees her or takes the bath for themselves." Gaepora turned towards the stairs that led to the bottom floor of the academy, "I shall get some clothes for her to wear when she is clean."

"Thanks." Groose adjusted the girl in his arms, "Could you open the door to the bath before you go?"

Gaepora opened the door and caught Groose's eyes, "In any other circumstance, I would find a woman to do the task you are about to perform. However, due to this girl's…_physical traits_, I feel that it would only cause a panic here in Skyloft. Zelda's disappearance, the holes in the cloud layer, Link's strange behavior as of late, and the loss of the Goddess Statue to the world below has dealt a blow to Skyloft's peace of mind."

Groose trudged through the open door and lowered the girl into the water. "I understand."

"I trust you to preserve her modesty and integrity. I also entrust you with her welfare and secrecy." Gaepora shut the door, cutting Groose and he from the world outside of the bath, "There is one trait of hers that is particularly alarming."

"Her ears?" Groose tucked her mangled hair behind her curious ear.

"Her hands."

Groose found one of the girl's hands and cradled it gingerly in his. "You mean these x's carved into her palms?"

"Yes. Something isn't right about them." Gaepora took the girl's hand from Groose's hand and into his. He examined it carefully. "It appears that the x's are filled with some kind of black liquid."

"That sounds painful."

Gaepora dipped the girl's hand into the bath water, "I'll let you bathe her in peace. I'll put the clothes in your room."

With that, Gaepora left Groose alone with the girl.

"Well…" Groose gulped, "I…I suppose I should start bathing you now…"

So he did.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

She lived in a room, so dark and cold. It was a room full of doors, a million different mysteries that lurked behind a façade of safety. In her scarred hands were keys, some bloody, some black, some white, some long, some short, a menagerie of keys. But she never used them.

She was a blank slate, the thought of thought was new to her. The only thing she knew how to do was rattle each doorknob to make sure it was locked. It brought her comfort, knowing she was locked in with herself and the company of her keys. Her precious, precious keys.

Keys she couldn't understand.

Was she locking herself in, or was she locking something out?

She clenched the keys in her hands. Either way, it didn't matter. She was never going to leave.

Rap.

A knock came from one of the doors.

Rap.

The one to her left.

Rap.

She could see the door tremble on its hinges.

Rap.

She walked up to the door and rattled the knob. Locked. Good.

Rap.

She turned on her heels and went back to her bed. It was onyx and cold like ice, the sheets felt like mercury on her skin. It made her feel comfortable. Numb.

Rap.

Numb was good, she supposed, and went to sleep.

Rap.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Skygazer Chapter Five

I'm looking for a beta reader. Please PM me if interested.

* * *

Groose kicked open the door to his room and crudely deposited the girl onto his bed. He wiped sweat off his brow and flopped himself onto a nearby chair and let his body droop like a wet rag. Between all the work he had done, the hot steam of the bathroom, and all the weird ways he had to contort himself so that the girl's head stayed above water had really taken a toll on him. He stared at the bundle of clothes Gaepora had left for the girl on the bed by her feet. He could wait to clothe her; she was covered in a towel, after all. He was exhausted.

He fell asleep in his chair, as undignified and absurd looking as any living creature could look.

* * *

Link and Zelda had run off to Lake Floria to put some fresh water in their bottles and some fish for their bellies, leaving the temple to the Loftwings.

Zelda's Loftwing meandered about the temple grounds for Heart Fruit and some of the strange fragrant fruit that hung from the occasional tree. Link's famous Red Terror flew above the treetops and savored the morning air.

Cessna ruffled her feathers anxiously. _She couldn't have survived the night. Mother is dead, dead, dead. I should have left sooner. I should have…_

Cessna needed some sort of relief, some sort of way to relive her stress, but how? Fly? She couldn't do that, even if she wasn't tied to tree. Eat? No food in sight. She felt so _itchy._

She ruffled her plumage again. One of the feathers on her chest was crooked. She plucked it.

She felt a little bite, then a small stream of blood from the empty pore. The red substance stained the feather below it.

Can't have that.

So she plucked it, too.

The feather to the left looked a little old. She plucked it.

Pluck, pluck, pluck.

* * *

Link and Zelda walked hand in hand as they neared the lake. Zelda looked a little somber, so Link gave her a playful nudge. A little light of mischief came to her gorgeous blue eyes. She pushed him back with a little more force. Link pushed back. Zelda rammed into Link and sent him reeling. He pulled Zelda down with him and they rolled down to the lake shore. Zelda found herself straddled on top of Link.

She laid her head upon Link's shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved him, loved him since she was a child in Skyloft. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, tell him the depth of her love, but every time she looked at him now she was reminded of her sins. Hylia's sins.

_This is the man you betrayed. This is the man who you sent out to fight Demise to buy time. This is the man you deliberately let die for a "greater cause". This is the man who you forced to reincarnate. _

Link gently stroked Zelda's hair and placed a tender kiss to her head.

_This is the man you manipulated into loving you. _

Link sat up and moved his hand to Zelda's lower back. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Zelda looked at the waterfall, the ground, anything but Link. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. She couldn't laugh with him like she used to in Skyloft. Every action, every word, everything was tinged with anger, self-loathing, and regret.

"I don't like the face you're making…" Link tipped her chin towards him. He knew what she was thinking about. Zelda hasn't been the same since her feet hit the Surface. "We've been over this. You did what you had to do."

Zelda said nothing. Memories flashed and she felt her eyes burn. "It doesn't make it right."

Link sighed. Maybe he could get her mind on something else, remind her of some silly misdemeanor that she did as a child…or he could get _even_.

A dark, uncharacteristic smirk cut across his features. "Do you remember the Wing Ceremony?"

Zelda's voice was soft, unsure. "Yes."

"Do you remember all the times you pushed me off Skyloft that day?"

"…yes…"

"Do you remember when we were on the Statue of the Goddess?" Link shifted his weight and sat up so his nose touched Zelda's, "And when you got really close to me like this?"

Zelda hesitated. "I…"

Link's breath tickled Zelda's lips, "I was really disappointed when you pushed me off, you know. I thought I was going to get a kiss instead."

"Really?" Zelda played along for Link's sake.

Link leaned closer, eyes half shut, his sapphire eyes a mix of intense blues and serene grays. Zelda was frozen in place by the sudden complexity of his eyes. When did his eyes become so fascinating?

He leaned in to capture her in a kiss, but she turned her head and his lips fell on her cheek. Zelda closed her eyes so he wouldn't see Link's devastated face.

"I'm sorry, Link." Zelda stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I don't deserve you. I just don't."

Link was too stunned to respond.

* * *

Please Read and Review! Thank you for the review, hyrulesman. It really brightened my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Skygazer Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of your continued support!**

* * *

"There. Clean, dressed, and ready to take on the world!" Groose grinned in satisfaction.

The girl wore a long tan dress with a dull red sash around her waist, which was secured by a dark brown belt. Groose had brushed the girl's hair let it fluff up like a chick's down. Groose cringed a little. Skyloftians loved bright, vibrant colors and the muted colors of the clothing Gaepora had provided were rather gloomy in Groose's opinion.

"I'll get you some new clothes soon once I have the rupees saved up. I can probably ask Zelda if I can borrow some of her old clothes." Groose's eyes wandered to the girl's chest, "Well, with some alterations, of course."

A small gust of wind slid through the crack in the window and gently tussled the girl's dark blonde hair.

"Well, I can't take you out of this room until nightfall so people don't see you, but…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "But things will get better soon, I promise. When the denizens of Skyloft calm down I can introduce you to them and you could be an honorary Skyloftian!"

Groose kneeled to see eye to eye with the girl who sat on his bed. The girl looked at him, but her eyes were misty and disinterested.

"My name is Groose." He placed a hand over his chest, then pointed to the girl, "Your name is?"

No answer slipped passed her lips and Groose sighed. _Why I even bother to ask her anything anymore?_ Groose stood and walked to the door.

"I'm going to get you some food, okay? Stay here until I come back."

Groose closed the door behind him.

She nodded mutely.

* * *

Link and Zelda finished their errand in a cruel silence. Link was too broken by Zelda' rejection to speak or think and Zelda was wallowing in self-loathing and pity for Link.

Zelda placed a hand on her forehead and groaned. She had foolishly thought that after Demise was destroyed she would stop regaining the memories of her past life. Instead, she regained a new memory almost every night in her dreams. Some were good, like watching her people adore her, others were bad, like the ones with Link.

Oh _Goddesses_, Link.

Link was so vibrant compared to his past life. In his past life his hair was so blond it was almost white, and his eyes were the color and temperature of ice. The cruelty of the world around him had sapped him of his color, drained him of his happiness.

The only time she ever saw Link smile in his past life was when he was _dying_!

Zelda bit her lip to keep a hiccup from escaping her lips. The ache in her heart grew to encompass her whole body.

He was lying in blood, bits of bone from his shattered ribcage and a few indiscernible organs ripped and marred apart by Demise's blade. The blood soaked his threadbare green tunic and covered the ground.

And he was smiling. He was happy. He was happy he was dead. Death had been the greatest moment in that man's life because all he had seen was agony, greed, and despair. He thought that he could be reunited with the people he lost and rest in the peace he so rightly deserved.

But he served a bitch of a Goddess, so he was a fool to think he would get what he was owed. Instead, he got reincarnated, manipulated, and heartbroken.

Zelda squeezed her hands together and prayed as she walked behind a heartbroken Link. _Oh Goddesses, please, help him. I have used him so. Make him happy._

* * *

The little white Loftwing sat atop a pile of bloody white feathers. Her chest was plucked bare and was an angry red color from the trauma.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

It hurt so wonderfully and Cessna felt at peace.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it is short and boring. I'm in the middle of a rush month, but things should get better. Thanks for sticking with me for the time being!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Skygazer Chapter Seven

* * *

Rap.

The girl snuggled deeper into the chilly covers on her bed.

Rap.

A blurry whisper came from the other side of the door. _"There. Clean, dressed, and ready to take on the world!"_

Rap.

The girl sat up and stared at the door. _What world? Is there another world outside of this room?_

Rap.

The girl slowly slid out of her bed and pressed her ear against the mumbling door.

Rap.

"_But things will get better soon, I promise. When the denizens of Skyloft calm down I can introduce you to them and you could be an honorary Skyloftian!"_

Rap.

_Skyloftian? Is that a group of people?! Am I not alone!?_

Rap.

"_My name is Groose."_

Rap.

"_I'm going to get you some food, okay? Stay here until I come back."_

Rap.

The girl felt her heart drop as she heard footsteps fade. _I don't want to be alone._

She fingered the keys in her hands. _What if it is a trap?_

Raprap.

Shf.

A note slid under the door. The girl used a key to tear the letter open. She read it silently.

"_An Arab Chief tells the story of a spy who had been captured and sentenced to death by a general of the Persian army. The general had fallen upon a strange and weird custom. He permitted the condemned person to make a choice. He could either face the firing squad or pass through the Black Door._

_As the moment of execution drew near, the general ordered the spy to be brought before him for a short, final interview, the primary purpose of which was to receive the answer of the doomed man to the query: "Which shall it be - the firing squad or the Black Door?"_

_This was not an easy question, and the prisoner hesitated, but soon made it known that he much preferred the firing squad. Not long thereafter a volley of shots in the courtyard announced that the grim sentence had been fulfilled._

_The general, staring at his boots, turned to his aide and said, "You see how it is with men, they will always prefer the known way to the unknown. It is characteristic of people to be afraid of the undefined. And yet I gave him his choice."_

_"What lies beyond the Black Door?" asked the aide._

_"Freedom," replied the general, "and I've known only a few men brave enough to take it."_

The girl looked at the door and then at the keys in her hands.

* * *

**I don't know what the name of that story is called or who really made it, I just know it is pretty insightful and seemed to fit well here. I know things feel really wonky, but I have a plan.**

**A really, brutal, brutal plan, but a plan nonetheless. Please read and review!**


End file.
